


A jester's nightmare

by Churachi



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Kirby Star Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churachi/pseuds/Churachi
Summary: A reformed jester has an awful nightmare.Takes place in a human universe, post star allies.This is a oneshot, but i might have it in a future story's universe... who knows?
Kudos: 15





	A jester's nightmare

... They were floating in the void. Weren't they dead? Why were they conscious?... why do they still have their wings?  
Marx feels around on their back- yep, those are their wings. The move one around to where they can see it and-  
Oh nova.  
Their wing has broken crystals, some stuck into the wing, the skin of the whole wing was ripped off, leaving out a meaty, bloody, dripping mess. Their wings go numb, before their entire body flares up in pain.  
Oh nova how it hurts.  
They attempt to scream, but nothing comes out, except for the addition of a burning hot pain in their mouth. Vines begin to grow out from their hands, thorns pricking their skin as roses bud on the vines. Their vision blurs, the bottom of it being blocked with pink and blue goop. They hold their head, whimpering as they dig their nails into their stitched, pink and blue jester hat.  
A glowing goop begins dripping from their mouth, burning and painful as lava. The thorns on the vines flare deeper into their skin, causing them to bleed. Their body is hot and cold and they just want it to stop and they can barely breathe and-  
Marx's desperate thoughts are cut to a screeching halt as they feel their body ripping apart, the pure agony coming from the sensation being worse than the previous pains they had experienced in the seemingly infinite vicinity of time they had been conscious.  
Suddenly, they were in a foggy battlefield with a rushing, rainbow floor.  
Their body was actually beginning to split apart.  
They tried to scream again.  
And they did. 

...

Marx jolted awake in their bed, clutching their chest as they screamed.  
They frantically looked at their body- no vines, no roses, no goop, no wings.. they take off their jester hat to be sure, and to their relief, it was its normal red and blue patterns. They sighed in relief, tracing the stitches of their makshift jester hat. They weren't a soul boss, they were alive, they were fine...  
Physically fine, at least.  
They pushed themself out of bed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat- food always helped them calm down.  
They hated that nightmare. It was even worse they had it so frequently. Marx just made themself a sandwich, before trudging back to their bedroom and sitting at the edge, fiddling with the bread for a second before eating their sandwich. They covered themself in the blanket, before attempting to go back to sleep, focusing on the roses in their star dotted windowsill, the moonlight gently illuminating their room, as a radio softly played music. They couldn't stand silence; it made them extremely uneasy. Eventually, they were able to coax their body back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Marx is not okay.  
> Sorry abt this i just love angst-


End file.
